Agrysis
Agrysis is the main city, at least by name, on the planet Silei. It has also been referred to simply as '''The City. '''It is from this city that almost all major galactic governments of the Avopei-Larru galaxy have held their power. Agrysis has been the center of politics and culture for a number of years and has only faultered culturally to the city Castenona on Crelina since the rise of the Iorou species to importance. The city is located on the western continent, Ecuma. The city business center, defined as the area around the Senate Building rests on some of the last remaining water of the Calbi Ocean. From there the city radiates back onto the continent before extending back over the water. There are other cities on Silei, but they are often clumped under the name Agrysis because they are all connected into one ecumenopolis. History Founding It is not certain when the city of Agrysis was founded, but by way of documents from the Galactic Commonwealth of Avopei-Larru, the city is believed to have been founded sometime around 501,000 BKR. This evidence is backed up by archaeological research of the ruins beneath the modern city. The ruins are not very expansive, which has lead anthropologists to believe that it was a small city. There is also a growing amount of evidence that the had a fairly large presence in the area, but was likely destroyed in some conflict. Galactic Commonwealth Agrysis was the Galactic Commonwealth's first attempt at constructing a city from the ground up. This was at first difficult as Silei was naturally a desert world with violent winds and hot sands. However, the Commonwealth used some reverse engineered terraforming technology from the Yanhacne, which was also the first test of such technology. The Commonwealth formed the area around the ocean into a much more temperate and fertile plains. The government also installed a number of reflective satellites that would reduce the amount of heat that entered Silei's atmosphere, which greatly lowered the desert temperature to a more temperate and enjoyable climate. The Commonwealth also added some weather generators to see that the land would remain well hydrated and not convert back to desert sand. The Commonwealth in approximately 498,950 paid for large numbers of colonists to settle the planet shortly after the improvements were completed. Before the founding of the city, the majority of the Commonwealth was located to the eastern side of the Core Worlds, as such the ships of the Commonwealth used only one trade route into the system. What the Commonwealth did not know was that there were actually several dozen trade routes that crossed in this system. With the announcement of the trade routes, there was a massive influx of trading ships and colonists to the planet. Within a century of the discovery, the population expanded from under one million to nearly a billion. With this continually expanding population, the Commonwealth started setting aside massive amounts of Centars for the city to improve buildings, roadways and such. This discovery also brought with it something new, the galactic recognition of the Iorou species in 498,321. The Iorou brought with them a sense of design and technological ambition that had not been seen in the galaxy for thousands of years. The milliennia after their arrival saw the construction of hundreds of new all glass buildings that extended toward the clouds. The Iorou were the first species to introduce the idea of skyscrapers made of glass to the galaxy. The creativity of the Iorou is often credited with helping create what Agrysis is now. The steady growth of the city would continually steadily until the collapse of the Commonwealth in 495,214. Unstable Period Throughout the time period following the Commonwealth, there were a number of governments that rose and fell over the next several thousand years, none of which had any noticeable influence on the city. New Commonwealth The New Galactic Commonwealth was the first government to be able to hold itself together for a period in excess of one thousand years. The New Commonwealth also brought with it many changes to the city. The most notable of which was moving the capital to Agrysis. This was the first time that the capital was located in the city. With the New Commonwealth numerous new buildings and tourist attractions were added to the city. The Commonwealth also made Agrysis the educational center of the galaxy by opening what would become the most prestigious university until the Kashouion Rebellion, the University of Agrysis. The Commonwealth brought Agrysis even more prosperity and wealth than it had ever seen before. By the end of the New Commonwealth in 402,458, Agrysis had a population of over one hundred billion. Dark Ages After the collapse of the New Commonwealth, the galaxy entered a Dark Ages of sorts. There has been little documentation found, and art from this period is almost non-existent. It is not known what happened to the city in this time, but it has been suggested that there was possibly a great information dump caused by a computer glitch that would result in the destruction of all data from this time period. Republic Against Tyranny The Republic Against Tyranny is the first known ruler of Agrysis after the Dark Ages. The Republic did not have its capital in Agrysis, but it was used as regional capital for the central Core Worlds. Agrysis also became the business capital of the Republic as it was becoming impossible to handle such transactions on the extremely religious planet of Eden. The Age of the Commonwealth After the collapse of the Republic, a series of new Commonwealths were established and collapsed at various points throughout the time before the establishment of the Galactic Republic. During this time there were standard improvements to the city, but nothing major occurred. Galactic Republic The Galactic Republic provided a great boost to the city. It improved all aspects of the city and made travel much easier. As with the other Republic, this one did not have its capital in Agrysis, but it was a major political and culture center for the Republic. The planet would see one battle in the final Civil War that destroyed the Republic, but it was not badly damaged. Kashouion Rebellion The city would remain largely untouched except for minor improvements until the Rebellion in 0 AKR. The Rebellion was horrendously devastating for the planet and the city. Soon after, in 19 AKR, the city would be rendered completely uninhabitable by the Catastrophe of the Star. Category:Silei Category:Agrysis